Let it be my secret!
by phieranpoo
Summary: Draco dan Hermione ketua murid, sedangkan Astoria prefek. Astoria diakui sbg gadis pintar di asramanya, dan membuat Draco terkagum-kagum. Disisi lain, perubahan sikap Hermione membuatnya kebingungan dan frustasi. Ada apa dg ketiganya? Read and review :
1. Aku baik baik saja

**Warning** : Amatir, Typo, Agak OOC (menurutku sih, kalo menurut kalian OOC sekali, maaf deh-_-)

**Timeline** : 7th year err~ it can be 8th year, post war, ada sedikit penambahan dan perubahan alur cerita saat perang besar.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter, instead of JK Rowling.

**AN** : Ini fict pertamaku, yeee akhirnya bisa publish juga. Sebenernya ini mau kubuat one-shot, tapi kok kepanjangan banget. Mana belum masuk ending cerita pula, dengan berbagai pertimbangan akhirnya aku putuskan menjadi multiple chapter. Well, karena saya amat sangat baru, mohon bimbingannya. Dan yaah, karena masih pertama mohon dimaafkan atas segala kekurangan yang ada di fict ini. Akhir kata selamat membaca

**LET IT BE... MY SECRET**

Chapter 1 : Aku baik-baik saja

Memasuki pertengahan bulan Oktober, daun-daun berguguran menghiasi halaman kastil Hogwarts yang sedikit tak terurus. Di sekeliling pondok Hagrid serta hutan terlarang juga mulai dipenuhi daun-daun melayang seolah menyampaikan kabar gembira akan kebebasan mereka. Ya, kebebasan yang damai setelah perang besar setahun yang lalu.

Pemandangan musim gugur yang indah ini, sungguh sangat berbeda. Terasa lebih indah dan menyejukkan. Memberi kesan aman nan tentram bagi para penyihir di seluruh Inggris Raya. Aman dan tentram dari segala macam bahaya yang mengancam keselamatan dunia mereka, dunia penyihir. Bahaya yang dulu dengan mudah disebarkan oleh sang pangeran kegelapan beserta para pengikutnya.

Ya, itu dulu. Sekarang Lord Voldemort telah mati dan hancur menjadi abu. Dan kehancurannya ini memberi efek begitu besar terhadap kehidupan para penyihir, menciptakan berbagai keajaiban, serta menciptakan kedamaian didalamnya.

Sama halnya dengan Hogwarts saat ini, sekolah penyihir itu telah melakukan berbagai perombakan untuk akhirnya dibuka kembali, setelah kehancuran disana-sini akibat perang besar. Hogwarts yang kini telah dipenuhi murid-murid itu, sekarang terlihat lebih kokoh, lebih indah, dan lebih aman. Bahkan didalamnya kedamaian menjalar dengan cepat, menumbuhkan rasa persatuan yang dulu diinginkan Prof. Dumbledore.

Hari-hari yang mereka nikmati kini dipenuhi hening ketenangan, kikik-kikik tertahan, menguap serta beradu argumen tanpa perlu merasa ketakutkan. Well, kurang lebih begitulah yang terjadi di ruang rapat prefek saat ini. Didepan kelas, sudah ada dua orang yang memimpin, yang satu laki-laki dan satu lagi perempuan. Yang perempuan tengah berdiri dan asyik menjelaskan instruksinya kepada para pefek didepannya, sedangkan si laki-laki hanya duduk cuek sambil memandangnya sebal.

"Jadi sebelum kita akhiri, apakah kalian ada pertanyaan?" tanya Hermione menutup ceramah panjangnya siang itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, sedikit berharap ada yang mengangkat tangannya.

Laki-laki disebelahnya-Draco Malfoy-hanya mendengus sebal "Oh, sudahlah Granger. Apa kau tidak capek mengoceh terus? Kita sudahi-" Draco tak melanjutkan keluhannya saat melihat Hermione tersenyum dan mulai mengoceh lagi.

"Ya, silahkan Miss Greengrass!" Hermione mengucapkannya dengan tegas dan berwibawa setelah sebelumnya ia sempat terkejut melihat prefek baru slytherin itu, tanpa ragu mengacungkan tangannya. Ya, sebagai seorang Ketua Murid, ia harus bisa segera menguasai keadaan. Ia melirik rekannya, Draco Malfoy sambil melamparkan tatapan tajam. "Kau bisa diam kan? Lihat! Seharusnya kau bangga padanya, Malfoy!" bisiknya lirih.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang kini mulai beranjak berdiri itu, kemudian ia tersenyum menyeringai. Ia kembali melirik Hermione Granger yang masih tersenyum senang. _'Hmm… sepertinya ini akan menarik!'_

Gadis itu berdiri dengan gaya angkuh Slytherin, namun jauh lebih anggun daripada gadis-gadis Slytherin biasanya. Astoria Greengrass adalah siswi kelas lima Slytherin dan seorang prefek baru, namun dia juga diakui sebagai gadis yang sangat pintar diasramanya. "Terimakasih, Miss Granger. Well, kurasa ada beberapa hal yang kurang bagus disana, bisa kukatakan itu tidak efektif!"

Hermione Granger hampir saja memelototinya, namun ia segera menahannya. _'Berani sekali dia mengatakannya tidak efektif! Memangnya kau sudah berapa kali berpatroli!'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Hermione melirik Draco disebelahnya, dan ia mendapati Draco dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, tampak bersemangat mengamati Astoria Greengrass itu. _'Dasar ular! Harusnya aku tau Slytherin tetap saja Slytherin'_. Hermione menghela nafas, dan kembali berkonsentrasi. "Jadi, hal apa yang menurutmu KURANG BAGUS dan TIDAK EFEKTIF, Miss. Well, tentu dengan SOLUSINYA," ucapnya sambil memberi penekakan pada beberapa kata.

"Ya, seperti yang kita tahu, kurang lebih satu bulan terakhir ini, jumlah murid-murid yang melanggar jam malam berkurang banyak. Ini aneh dan tidak normal. Meskipun bila itu memang demikian, kita juga patut bergembira. Hanya saja, aku curiga itu bukan karena kesuksesan kita para prefek dan ketua murid dalam menjalankan tugasnya, tetapi karena mereka telah berhasil lolos dari keamanan kita-para prefek dan ketua murid-serta pengawasan ketat Mr. Filch dan Mrs. Norris. Well, kurasa hal ini terjadi karena mereka berhasil memanfaatkan barang baru Sihir Sakti Weasley-yang aku tak tahu pasti, tapi mereka menyebutnya Teropong Waspada-itu dengan baik. Dari informasi yang aku ketahui, cara kerja teropong ini sangat mudah. Letakkan saja teropong tersebut didinding, kemudian teropong akan bekerja untuk kita. Teropong ini akan berwaspada dan memberi sedikit efek getar pada dinding sehingga menyadarkan kita bahwa seseorang sedang bergerak mendekat, bahkan sejauh 10meter dari kita. Tentu saja itu sudah cukup memberi waktu untuk bersembunyi," Astoria menjelaskannya perlahan-lahan dengan bangga.

Hermione dan Draco terperangah sesaat. _'Oh, darimana dia tahu masalah ini?'_ tanya Hermione dalam hati. Memang masalah ini sempat dikeluhkan Prof. Mcgonnagall-kepala sekolah baru mereka-kepada Hermione dan Draco, tetapi mereka tidak begitu yakin. Sebab, melihat kondisi George yang masih sedikit berduka setelah kematian Fred, menunjukkan bahwa ia masih kurang bersemangat untuk mengelola kembali Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley-nya, sendirian. Itu sudah cukup memberitahu mereka bahwa barang baru mereka seperti teropong waspada, tidak mungkin sudah menyebar dipasaran. Well, bukan berarti mereka langsung tidak percaya, tetapi mereka butuh bukti nyata sebelum bertindak gegabah.

Hermione segera menoleh ke arah Draco, dan dia sudah yakin Draco juga pasti akan menoleh padanya. Hermione memberi tatapan, 'bagaimana menurutmu?' Draco hanya tersenyum penuh arti, kembali menghadap Astoria. "Teruskan!"

"Melihat kondisi ini, kurasa sistem keamanan kita juga perlu ditingkatkan. Tidak cukup hanya berkeliling berpatroli. Memang benar, para prefek sudah dibagi tugasnya masing-masing, kemudian ketua murid juga akan melakukan pengawasan selanjutnya untuk mengantisipasi kenakalan murid-murid yang membodohi para prefek, apalagi para prefek baru kelas lima sepertiku, dan tentu keberadaan Mr. Filch yang selalu berkeliling serta para guru juga. Tetapi, ternyata belum cukup efektif bukan?" Astoria kembali menganalisis masalahnya.

"Maaf, menginterupsimu Miss. Lalu dari segi mananya yang tidak efektif?" Hermione sudah tidak tahan ingin menghentikan ocehan Astoria, yang menurutnya menghina sistem keamanan yang telah ia susun.

Draco terkekeh. Dia tahu Hermione mulai kesal pada Astoria. _'Hahaha… lihat mukamu itu, Granger!'_ Ledeknya dalam hati. Draco berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh lebih lama.

Astoria menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Hermione. "Ya, kau bisa melihatnya Miss. Jumlah pelanggar jam malam selama memasuki bulan Oktober ini menurun drastis dibandingkan awal bulan tahun ajaran kemarin. Ini sungguh aneh bukan? Dan ya tentu sistem keamanan yang hanya berpatroli ini sudah tidak efektif untuk mengatasi masalah ini," Astoria menghentikan ceramahnya, menunggu respon dari ketua murid.

Hermione mengedarkan pandangan ke arah prefek lainnya, mencari tahu apakah ada prefek lain yang setuju dengan pendapat Astoria. Beberapa pasang mata memang terlihat berminat dan mendengarkan omongan yang disampaikan oleh Astoria Greengrass, well yeah terutama para prefek Slytherin. Tetapi, tentu saja tidak semuanya. Masih ada dua prefek Gryffindor yang tidak setuju, satu prefek Hufflepuff menguap, dua prefek lagi asyik bergosip sendiri. Bahkan, satu prefek Slytherin malah asyik berpacaran dengan prefek Ravenclaw. Mereka akhirnya kembali berkonsentrasi pada rapat, saat Hermione melotot tajam padanya. Draco hanya melirik sebal pada pasangan menggelikan di ujung belakang ruangan. "Kalau kalian tetap seperti ini ketika rapat sedang berlangsung, aku tidak keberatan memberi kalian detensi, Mr. Ogden dan Miss. Stimpson!" seru Hermione. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Astoria. "Lalu, apa solusimu? Kurasa aku belum mendengarnya, Miss. Well, kuharap itu CUKUP EFEKTIF untuk menyelesaikan semuanya!" ia memberi penekanan pada dua kata tersebut. Hermione merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Hermione tak mengerti kenapa dirinya mendadak sangat emosional, hanya karena efektif dan tidak efektifnya sistem keamanan Hogwarts. Tidak-tidak, sebenarnya bukan itu, yang menganggu lebih dari setengah pikirannya. Hermione hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Draco melirik Hermione sekilas, _'Ah... Apa kau sudah lelah menghadapinya nona-tahu-segala?'_ Draco tersenyum simpul dan kembali khidmat mendengarkan Astoria yang sudah memulai ceramahnya.

"Baiklah, seperti yang sudah kujelaskan mengenai masalah teropong waspada tersebut. Kudengar alat itu adalah barang baru yang diluncurkan bersama dua barang baru lainnya dari Sihir Sakti Weasley. Kalau tak salah, salah satu barangnya adalah Mata Pengintai". Astoria diam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan "Alat ini fungsinya hampir mirip dengan Teropong Waspada. Namun, alat ini digunakan untuk menangkap musuh. Cara kerjanya, letakkan mata pengintai dibenda padat, misalnya dinding. Bentuknya kecil, orang tidak akan sadar dengan keberadaannya. Dia bisa mengintai dari jarak 10meter, dan menjerat musuhnya dengan perangkap tinta semprot yang diatur melalui Gelang Pengintai".

"Wow hebat!, dan apa itu Gelang Pengintai, Astoria?" Merton Graves, partner prefek Astoria dari kelas lima Slytherin tampak bersemangat sekali.

"Oh, aku hampir saja lupa, Merton. Mata Pengintai dan Gelang Pengintai ini satu paket. Ya, kudengar begitu. Dari pengawasan Mata pengintai yang sejauh 10meter itu, kita bisa melihat hasil intaiannya di gelang tersebut. Oleh karena itu, kita bisa segera menangkap musuh bahkan menjeratnya dengan perangkap dari Gelang Pengintai itu. Dan Mata pengintai akan meresponnya untuk menangkap basah mereka, selagi kita berjalan mendekat. Bagaimana? Menarik bukan?. Ah ya, sayangnya Sihir Sakti Weasley tidak meluncurkan barang ini dalam jumlah banyak. Kudengar ini adalah barang permintaan kementrian untuk mendeteksi adanya penguntit yang mengganggu keamanan kementrian akhir-akhir ini serta untuk menangkap beberapa gerombolan pengikut pangeran kegelapan yang tersisa dan kabur entah kemana."

"Kau seperti agen kakakku saja, Greengrass. Berusaha mempromosikan barangnya. Kau tahu, aku saja tak tahu apa barang baru dari toko kakakku itu," ucap Ginny sedikit menyindir.

Astoria tampak tidak peduli, ia tetap tersenyum dengan anggun dan tidak terprovokasi. "Kau harus pintar cari informasi kalau begitu, Weasley."

"Kurasa ini menarik, cara kerjanya sedikit mirip dengan salah satu barang muggle. Itu seperti CCTV" sahut Kevin Whitby-prefek baru Hufflepuff-yang seorang muggle-born, well dia satu-satunya prefek Hufflepuff yang bersemangat menikmati rapat ini dari awal sampai akhir. Melihat semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, mendadak ia tertunduk malu, "Oh, maafkan aku".

Hermione memang sedikit terkejut dengan seruan Kevin Whitby, tapi dia tak bersalah. Kevin Whitby adalah prefek baru favoritnya. Ia selalu bersemangat mengerjakan tugas prefeknya, apalagi jika melihat asal-usulnya yang sama dengannya, sesama muggle-born. Ah, meskipun perdebatan status darah sudah musnah dibawa mati pangeran kegelapan. "Tak apa, Mr. Whitby! Tak perlu minta maaf," Hermione tersenyum lalu menghela nafas pelan, memikirkan usulan Astoria Greengrass.

"Well, Miss. Greengrass, idemu menarik sekali! Kau brillian!" seru Draco Malfoy dari samping Hermione sambil memberikan acungan jempol. Beberapa prefek ikut memujinya sesegera mungkin setelah Draco. Astoria tersenyum bangga menerima pujian itu semua, dia terlihat cukup senang.

Hermione melotot tidak percaya pada Draco, _'Hey, kau ini tolol apa? Ini tidak brillian sama sekali, Malfoy!'_ Makinya dalam hati. "Mr. Malfoy, apa kau sedang bercanda. Kita tidak mungkin menggunakan barang dari Sihir Sakti Weasley untuk pengawasan keamanan di Hogwarts?. Apa kalian sudah gila, barang-barang dari Sihir Sakti Weasley itu dilarang di sekolah kita!" Hermione mengerem suaranya agar tidak terlalu berteriak, sehingga kepalanya tidak semakin menjadi-jadi denyutnya.

Astoria terdiam sedikit murung, namun kembali cerah saat ketua murid laki-laki itu bersuara. "Jika mengacau, Miss. Granger. Apa kau lupa, selama itu berdampak baik, tidak ada salahnya kita gunakan. Lagipula, ide ini bagus. Secara tidak langsung, Astoria mengatakan bahwa masalah yang disebabkan oleh barang Sihir Sakti Weasley harus diselesaikan juga dengan barang dari mereka. Efektif, bukan?"

Hermione memutar bola mata coklat madunya, "Tidak Malfoy, tidak ada dampak baiknya jika barang itu masih baru diluncurkan. Bahkan mungkin belum diuji coba. Sebaiknya, kita tunda dulu teori omong kosong ini."

"Maaf, Miss. Granger. Bukan maksud saya untuk lancang. Tetapi ini bukan hanya teori omong kosong, tentu saja ini akan berfungsi dengan baik jika kita bisa memanfaatkan barang itu dengan benar," sahut Astoria merasa tersinggung.

"Oh, Miss. Greengrass. Maaf jika kau tersinggung. Bukan maksudku mencela solusimu yang well, menurut kalian brillian. Tetapi ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan, kau harus tahu itu. Kita tidak bisa bertindak gegabah menangani masalah ini, lagipula ada satu hal penting yang kau lewatkan Miss. Kita bahkan belum tahu, apa benar Teropong Waspada ini ada dan dipergunakan murid untuk mengelabui kita? Kau pun juga tahu barang dari Sihir Sakti Weasley itu lebih banyak berdampak mengacau daripada membantu sejauh ini. Tidak Gin, bukan berarti aku meragukan kakakmu. Tetapi kita harus tahu dulu efek dari barang buatannya sebelum menggunakan itu. Dan lagipula, Hogwarts sekarang sedang mengalami krisis keuangan akibat perombakan besar yang dilakukan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jadi, kuharap kalian mengerti maksudku". Hermione menghela nafas pelan. "Sampai disini dulu rapat kita, jangan lupa jadwal patroli kalian dan sampai jumpa!" seru Hermione dengan nada final.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau! Kita belum selesai, Granger!" Draco berteriak kesal ke arah Hermione.

"Kita sudah selesai, Malfoy!" Hermione menghadapi Draco Malfoy dengan tak kalah kesalnya.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" Draco berpaling ke arah para prefek yang mulai menghambur keluar. "Hey, kembali kalian. Kita belum selesai!"

Para prefek itu menoleh kebingungan, "Jangan dengarkan, cepat kalian keluar! Kita sudah selesai," Hermione kembali bersuara dengan tegas dan berwibawa. Para prefek segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan sebelum mereka benar-benar pusing dengan ulah pasangan ketua murid ini.

"Kau anggap apa aku ini, Granger. Kau suruh mereka tak mendengarku? Aku juga ketua murid disini!" Draco mengeluarkan nada sinis khas dirinya.

Hermione buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam tas, "Sudahlah Malfoy, aku pusing. Kita bisa bahas ini nanti, aku hanya ingin ini selesai. Kau mengerti?" Hermione akhirnya menoleh menghadapi Draco Malfoy. "Eh…" Hermione terkejut, melihat ada seseorang dibalik Draco. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Miss. Greengrass? Bukankah sudah kukatakan rapat selesai?"

Draco buru-buru membalikkan badan, dan ia kembali ceria "Ah, Astoria. Kau masih disini. Bagus! Ayo kita diskusikan bertiga!"

"Tidak!" Hermione yang menyahut.

"Kau keras kepala, Granger."

"Cepat katakan, apa yang kau inginkan Miss. Greengrass! Kuharap itu hal penting!" Hermione tidak mempedulikan Draco. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

"Ya, tentu. Miss. Granger. Sebenarnya aku masih kurang puas dengan penjelasan yang tadi. Jadi, kurasa kau bisa mendiskusikan usulku ini kepada Prof. Mcgonnagall. Mungkin saja, beliau setuju dan segalanya akan lebih mudah. Yah, jika tidak setuju, paling tidak kita sudah mencoba membicarakan ini dengan beliau," Astoria tersenyum, berusaha menjilat Hermione.

_'Anak ini, keras kepala!'_ rutuknya dalam hati. "mengatakan ini dan mempermalukan diriku didepan Prof. Mcgonnagall ya, Miss. Greengrass? Tidak, terimakasih. Baiklah, jika kalian masih ingin disini, aku keluar dulu," Hermione pergi melewati Draco dan Astoria yang kesal padanya.

"Sudahlah, Astoria. Nanti kita bisa mendiskusikan ini lagi," hibur Draco.

Astoria sedikit melompat menyusul Hermione. "Miss. Granger, tidak bisakah kita mencoba ini?"

Hermione menghela nafas kesal, "Jika kau ingin mencoba cara ini, coba dulu efeknya seperti apa dan bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Aku tidak mau mempermalukan reputasi keamanan Hogwarts, hanya karena kita menggunakan barang itu. Kau harus tahu, ini akan mengubah paradigma murid-murid bahwa mereka sah-sah saja menggunakan barang dari Sihir Sakti Weasley disekolah. Mereka akan mencari tahu bagaimana benda itu bisa berfungsi dengan mencari titik alasan logisnya sehingga menjadi boleh digunakan, tidak peduli itu akan melukai orang lain. Dengar Greengrass, ada kalanya suatu benda seperti itu bisa kita manfaatkan dengan baik, namun disaat tertentu pula kita juga tak bisa memanfaatkannya. Kita harus tahu, letak kelemahannya dulu dan mencari solusinya. Jika kita asal saja menggunakannya dengan mengabaikan resiko nyata yang ada, itu akan menjadi _boomerang_ untuk kita sendiri. Kau mengerti maksudku, Miss. Greengrass?" Hermione mengatakannya pelan sekali. Menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah lelah, namun Draco dan Astoria masih bisa mendengarnya.

Astoria terperangah, kemudian menunduk. "A-Aku mengerti… Miss. Granger," Ia berjalan mendahului Hermione, "Aku pergi sekarang!"

Draco berjalan menghampiri Hermione, "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Seluruh barang si kembar itu lelucon yang berguna tau!" Draco menepuk pundak Hermione, "Ayo kita kembali."

"Kau tidak perlu memberi tahu aku, Malfoy." Hermione merasakan denyutannya di kepala sedikit berkurang. Hanya sedikit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy segera mengucapkan kata sandinya, ketika ia dan Hermione Granger telah sampai didepan lukisan Penerelle Flamel, Sang Alchemist dimana dibalik lukisan itulah letak asrama ketua murid yang mereka tinggali bersama. Sekilas Draco bisa melihat Hermione sedikit limbung ketika sedang memanjat lukisan tersebut, "Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ah, kau peduli sekali padaku, Malfoy." Hermione tersenyum pura-pura tersanjung sambil menggoda Malfoy, saat keduanya sudah berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi untuk beristirahat.

"Lupakan kalau begitu!" Ucapnya kesal sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sofa depan perapian. Hermione pergi ke pantry sebentar membuat cokelat panas kesukaannya, kemudian duduk disamping Draco. "Granger, kau hanya buat satu? Untukku?"

"Kau masih punya tangan dan kaki kan?" Hermione menatap ke perapian, tak berniat menoleh sama-sekali. Draco hanya mendengus dan bergumam-menyebalkan, dasar pelit. "Accio Cokelat Panas!" serunya mengejutkan Draco tiba-tiba. Sebuah mug berisi cokelat panas terbang dari pantry ke arah mereka. "Dasar pemalas!" ganti Hermione yang mendengus dan mengarahkan mug itu ke arah Draco.

Draco hanya nyengir tak bersalah sambil menerima mugnya, "Trims, Hermione."

Seketika Hermione tersedak, terbatuk-batuk. Ia segera meletakkan mug cokelat panas yang tengah diminumnya. Draco juga ikut meletakkan mugnya, kemudian mengelus punggung Hermione, "Hey, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

_'Dasar bodoh! Ini semua ulahmu!'_ Makinya dalam hati. Sebenarnya Hermione tidak marah, hanya saja dia terkejut. Memang mereka sudah berbaikan semenjak perang besar itu, bahkan Draco bersahabat dengan Harry Potter. Tetapi keadaan tidak berubah secepat dan semudah itu. Ya, seperti yang dialami Hermione. Selama hampir dua bulan mereka tinggal bersama di asrama ketua murid, mereka belum benar-benar bisa menghilangkan kebiasan adu mulut, tapi tentu tanpa melempar kutukan. Mereka juga belum terbiasa untuk tidak memanggil nama keluarga. well, tidak mudah menghilangkan suatu kebiasaan, bukan? "Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya setelah ia akhirnya bisa menguasai diri. "Hanya saja kau mengejutkanku."

Dahi Draco yang pucat itu mendadak berkerut, kemudian sesuatu menyadarkannya, "Ah, ya. Aku tadi memanggil namamu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkan, eh"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh memanggilku Hermione," sahut Hermione pelan. "Well, kalau kau mau," Tambahnya lagi cepat, tidak mau Draco salah paham.

Draco hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap perapian sambil menyeruput cokelat panasnya. "Ya, kuharap aku bisa segera membiasakannya," Draco kembali menyeruput cokelat panasnya lalu meletakkannya di meja. "Omong-omong, usul Astoria tadi bagus, kenapa kita tak mencobanya?" Draco segera mengganti topik.

"Aku tak mau membahas usulnya, jika yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya adalah Greengrass muda itu sangat cantik," Hermione mendengus sebal.

"Well, dia memang cantik dan pintar. Ah, apa ini. Kau cemburu nona-tahu-segala?"

"Jangan bodoh," Hermione merasa mukanya sedikit memerah, namun ia berusaha bertahan. "Senyumanmu sepanjang rapat tadi dan tatapanmu yang tak pernah luput darinya itu sudah cukup mengatakan semuanya, Malfoy!"

"Jangan sok tahu!", Draco memalingkan muka, merasa mukanya memanas sesaat. _'Jadi, dia melihatku memperhatikan Asto-tunggu!'_ "Oh, ternyata kau perhatian sekali padaku," Draco memasang tampang terpukaunya yang dibuat-buat.

Kembali Hermione yang merasakan wajahnya memanas, kepalanya juga berdenyut-denyut lagi. "Jangan-mimpi-Malfoy" Hermione berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya. _'Tidak, Draco tidak boleh tau! Argh… kepalaku sakit sekali, sebaiknya aku istirahat,'_ Hermione beranjak dari sofanya.

"Hermione, kau mau kemana?"

Hermione berjingkat saat telinganya kembali menangkap Draco menyebut namanya, "Aku hanya ke kamar, mau istirahat."

"Oh, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Draco ikut beranjak mendekat ke arah Hermione.

"Demi Merlin, apa kau ga bosan menanyakan itu terus daritadi? Aku-baik-baik-saja. Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Oke?"

"Ya baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku hanya tidak mau repot mengurusimu jika kau sakit."

Dengan begitu, Hermione meninggalkan ruang rekreasi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri. Berusaha tidak peduli dengan apapun yang diucapkan partnernya itu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione malam ini tidak turun ke aula besar untuk makan malam. Ia hanya berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, memandangi langit kamarnya. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut lagi, sesuatu dalam hatinya juga bimbang tak menentu. Sepertinya Hermione kecapekan dengan banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Hermione menutup matanya kembali, aktifitas yang dari sejam yang lalu terus ia lakukan. Disana ia menemukan sepotong rekaman perang besar yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan, tengah diputar dalam ingatannya. Kenangan yang jauh tertanam didasar hatinya tanpa pernah ia perintah.

Kenangan itu adalah kenangan saat dimana seorang Draco Malfoy berbalik mendukung Orde Phoenix dan melawan rekan pelahap mautnya. Kenangan dimana Draco Malfoy benar-benar memutuskan mau menjadi apa dirinya, kenangan dimana saat itu betapa orang-orang kembali mengakui seorang Draco Malfoy ada dipihak yang benar.

Sebuah peristiwa yang sama berartinya dengan kemenangan orde atas Voldemort, yang telah mengubah sudut pandangnya mengenai sosok Draco Malfoy, memaafkan seluruh kesalahannya, dan melupakan semua kebenciannya terhadap keturunan darah murni itu. Suatu kejadian yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan, dimana seorang Draco Malfoy berusaha mati-matian menyelamatkan Ibunya, Mrs. Granger yang hampir jatuh dari ketinggian di puncak menara kastil Hogwarts ditempat persembunyiannya. Kemudian laki-laki arogan itu, dengan luka-luka gores penuh darah di lengan kanan dan kiri, masih harus berduel dengan rekan pelahap mautnya yang memergoki pengkhianatannya itu. Saat itu, ia terkejut mendapati ibunya berteriak meminta tolong untuk meyelamatkan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tanpa sadar ia telah berlari menuju tempat dimana ia bisa melihat keadaan Draco yang hampir payah dan lemas terkena kutukan cruciatus yang dilayangkan oleh Augustus Rookwood. Tempat dimana ia tanpa ragu menyelamatkan Draco Malfoy, musuhnya selama hampir 6 tahun terakhir. Ia segera mendekati Malfoy muda itu setelah berhasil mengalahkan Rookwood, duduk di sampingnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuannya. "Malfoy, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas. Draco hanya tersenyum dan di detik akhir kesadarannya itu, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Draco yang berbisik padanya, "Terimakasih, Hermione."

Hermione membuka matanya, menjatuhan beberapa bulir airmata yang merembes dipipinya. "Terimakasih, Draco." Bisikya lirih. Ia mengusap airmata itu, menenangkan diri. "Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu," Hermione berusaha tersenyum.

Sejak saat itu, Hermione jarang bisa bersikap terlalu buruk padanya, karena Draco Malfoy sudah menjadi teman favorit ibunya. Sejak saat itu, Hermione tak pernah bisa melupakan wajah Draco yang tersenyum dipangkuannya, saat bagaimana ia memanggil nama depannya untuk pertama kali sepanjang hidupnya. Sejak saat itupula, Hermione tak pernah benar-benar bisa melupakan Draco Malfoy dalam pikirannya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sinar matahari pagi sudah menembus jendela kamar Hermione Granger, saat alarm itu berbunyi membangunkannya. Hermione segera terduduk mengucek-ucek matanya, menggeliat sebentar lalu turun mematikan alarmnya yang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi, tidak mau bertengkar dengan Malfoy hanya karena berebut siapa yang duluan. Yah, meskipun ia tahu sekarang Malfoy masih tertidur pulas mengingat hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Hermione bersyukur saat ia menemukan kamar mandi itu kosong, dan dia bisa menikmatinya tanpa perlu mendengarkan ocehan dan gedoran Draco Malfoy dibalik pintunya.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia menyiapkan beberapa buku Ramuan dari perpustakaan yang ia pinjam dan beberapa perkamen diatas meja di ruang rekreasi. Kemudian mampir ke pantry untuk membuat sarapan. Hermione baru saja duduk didekat meja, ketika suara itu muncul.

"Pagi, Gra-ah-Hermione!"

"Pagi dan jangan memaksakan diri, Malfoy" Hermione terkejut sendiri mendengar nada suaranya yang sinis. Mendadak dia merasa tidak mood untuk berada didekat Malfoy.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu dibelakang Hermione, berusaha tidak peduli. _'mungkin dia sedang tidak mau diganggu'_. Draco berjalan menuju ke pantry, disana ia menemukan sandwich dan segelas susu cokelat. _'Ini untukku atau Hermione menginginkan porsi double pagi ini? Ah, tidak mungkin.'_ "Hermione, aku hanya ingin bertanya, eh. Apa sarapan di pantry ini untukku?"

_'Tentu saja, Draco!'_ tetapi Hermione hanya menjawabnya dalam hati.

"Mione, kau dengar aku kan?"

Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya saat Draco memanggil nama pendeknya, terasa berbeda dibandingkan saat Harry dan Ron yang memanggilnya seperti itu. "Kalau kau mau, ambil saja Malfoy!" lagi-lagi nada sinis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi," ujar Malfoy sedikit terkejut.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan yang dibuatkan oleh Hermione, Draco beranjak menuju lukisan. "Kurasa, sebaiknya aku tidak perlu berlama-lama berada dikandang singa, aku pergi dulu ya, Mione." Draco tertawa geli saat ia memanjat lukisan dan pergi meninggalkan asramanya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Dra-tidak-Malfoy!" bisik Hermione lirih diatas buku yang ia baca. "Kau curang! Kau tak pernah mengizinkanku memanggil namamu".

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy kini sudah berada ditengah ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin, mencari sosok hitam dan putih yang selalu bersama dengannya itu. Ekor matanya akhirnya menemukan keberadaan mereka bersama dengan Pansy Parkinson di ujung kanan ruangan, didepan sebuah meja favorit mereka dulu.

"Oh, kita kedatangan tamu agung hari ini. Mari kita sambut dia, teman-teman," teriak Theodore Nott saat ia melihat Draco Malfoy berjalan kearah mereka semua sambil melebarkan kedua lengannya.

"Kau berlebihan, Theo. Tapi, terimakasih." Balas Draco sambil memamerkan cengirannya yang menyebalkan, kemudian duduk disamping Blaise.

"Well, hal apa yang membuatmu akhirnya mau turun kemari, pangeran? Apakah istanamu diatas sana kurang menyenangkan?" Pansy terkikik geli setelah menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak, Pans. Tentu bukan istananya yang bermasalah, sepertinya masalah ada pada putrinya yang tak bisa memberinya kehangatan." Blaise Zabini menimpali, sedangkan Theo tawanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Draco hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, merasa tidak ada yang lucu. "Kalian benar-benar konyol. Aku kemari, tentu saja karena aku rindu pada kalian," Draco tersenyum licik.

"Oh ayolah Drakke, kau yang konyol. Jangan coba membodohi kami dengan alasan cengeng seperti itu. Tentu jauh lebih menyenangkan fasilitas diatas sana," Theo menyahut setelah ia berhenti tertawa, meskipun masih meninggalkan cengiran.

"Ah, kau pintar sekali Theo. Jadi, kalian sudah tidak menerimaku disini? Baiklah, baiklah… aku akan pergi" Draco pura-pura kesal dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tentu tidak, Drakkie sayang. Kami hanya bercanda." Pansy berdiri bergelayut manja menahan kepergian Draco.

"Well, oke. Demi kau, aku akan tinggal, Pans." Draco kembali duduk setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelinga Pansy.

Pansy melotot kesal pada Draco, sedangkan Blaise dan Theo tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kalian terlihat… romantis," ledek Theo.

"…dan eksotis." Tambah Blaise.

"Oh, cukup. Hentikan tawa kalian semua! Dan kau Draco, jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku kalau kau tidak ingin kita dijodohkan," Pansy yang menahan muka merahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Ya, mereka bertiga tahu, Pansy masih sedikit memendam rasa sukanya pada Draco. Namun, dia tak pernah benar-benar mengejar Draco lagi sejak tahun keenamnya.

Draco hanya terkikik geli. Dia senang telah berhasil balik mengerjai Pansy, dan membuatnya kesal. Pansy memang kesal padanya, tetapi dia tak perlu takut Pansy akan benar-benar marah padanya. Karena Pansy sudah mengenal Draco sejak kecil. Pansy tak akan bisa tahan mengacuhkannya, atau bahkan bernada sinis tajam seperti yang dilakukan Hermione padanya pagi ini.

_'Ah, ya. Hermione. Dia aneh sekali pagi ini, tidak biasanya bersikap menyebalkan jika bukan aku yang memulainya. Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin dia hanya sedang bermasalah dengan siklusnya. Huh, siklus wanita itu benar-benar memberi efek buruk untuknya. Eh tunggu, bukankah seminggu yang lalu adalah siklusnya? Ah Draco, apa yang kau pikirkan sih, bukan urusanmu dia kenapa atau apapun.'_ Draco menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian merasakan seseorang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. "Mate, hey kau tidak apa? Mate? Draco?" suara Blaise melengking ditelinganya.

"Hentikan, Blaise! Atau kau akan merusak gendang telingaku," sahut Draco akhirnya.

"Oh, sorry Mate. Kukira sudah saatnya kita menuju kelas Prof. Mcgonnagall sekarang!" Blaise menjauhi Draco dengan kesal, "Pansy dan Theo sudah pergi duluan. Jadi, kalau kau mau bolos sih, tak masalah. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Draco melirik jam ditangannya, "Oh, sial! kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi Blaise?" Draco beranjak berdiri diikuti Blaise yang melotot kesal mengirimkan pesan yang diartikan Draco sebagai kau-saja-yang-tuli-mate.

Sebelum Draco benar-benar meninggalkan asrama Slytherin bersama Blaise, ia menangkap sebuah perkamen yang ditempel dipapan pengumuman dan disana ada foto Astoria Greengrass sedang tersenyum. "Ah, Blaise. Ingatkan aku untuk bertanya padamu berita mengenai adik Daphne, nanti seusai kelas."

Blaise memandang Draco tak percaya, namun ia tak mau peduli dulu saat ini. "Apa saja yang kau mau, Drakke. Asal kita tidak terlambat sampai di kelas."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Denting Piring dan sendok yang nyaring di Aula besar memberikan sensasi menyenangkan di telinga murid-murid yang sudah amat sangat kelaparan. Mereka rela menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk duduk bersama teman-temannya dan menikmati makan siangnya. Begitu pula Hermione dan Draco, beserta teman-temannya yang baru saja selesai mengikuti kelas Transfigurasi. Hermione sedang berjalan bersama dua sahabatnya Harry dan Ron menuju Aula besar, ketika Draco muncul disamping mereka.

"Hai Harry, Hermione…, R-Ron" Draco mencoba ramah kepada Weasley satu-satunya yang belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima dirinya. Terutama semenjak Hermione tinggal satu asrama dengannya. Ron bukan cemburu padanya, karena dia sudah mempunyai Luna Lovegood disampingnya, setelah Lavender Brown meninggal dalam perang besar. Tetapi entahlah, mungkin terlalu overprotektif terhadap sahabatnya? Draco tidak mau ambil pusing untuk hal itu. Melihat tampang Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger yang mengerikan, Draco buru-buru menambahkan, "Oh aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Mum untukmu Harry, jadi kalian berdua tak perlu kesal karena aku mengganggu perjalanan kalian. So, Harry, bisa kita bicara berdua, aku tidak mau mereka semakin kesal padaku."

"Oh baiklah. Hermione, Ron, kalian duluan saja." Setelah keduanya pergi, Draco merangkul pundak Harry kemudian mengajaknya berjalan menuju Aula Besar bersama. Harry tersenyum penuh arti disamping Draco."Drakke, sebaiknya kau lepaskan pelukanmu atau orang akan meganggap kita ada sesuatu."

Draco segera menjauhkan lengannya dari pundak Harry dengan tampang mengerikan, "Kau gila, Harry! Aku masih normal."

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku juga normal. Apa kau lupa pada Ginny-ku," ledek Harry.

Draco tertawa, "Ah, ya. Si rambut merah itu, dia sedikit lebih manis daripada Weasley yang barusan."

"Dia milikku, Tuan Malfoy." Harry menatap jengkel Draco sambil melipatkan tangannya didepan dada, menyindir gaya arogansi Draco Malfoy.

"Kau tidak pantas berlagak seperti itu, Tuan Potter." Keduanya hanya tertawa kecil.

Mereka terdiam sebentar, kemudian Harry membuka suara. "Jadi, Malfoy. Cepat katakan apa pesan dari Bibi Cissy untukku. Aku harus bergegas untuk seleksi anggota tim baru Quidditch setelah ini."

"Tidak-tidak Harry, kau hanya tidak sabar menuju Aula Besar untuk menemui Ginny-mu kan. Oh kau tak bisa membohongiku, Gryffindor baru mendapat jatah lapangan besok sore, Harry." Draco memberikan senyum seringainya yang menyebalkan.

"Kau membaca pikiranku Malfoy, eh" Harry mendengus kesal melihat ekspresi Draco. "Memang benar aku akan bertemu Ginny, kau puas? Dan maaf, Draco. Periksakan ingatanmu pada Madam Pomfrey, Gryffindor mendapatkan jadwal sabtu sore. Dan hari ini sabtu Drakke. Cepat katakan keperluanmu!"

Draco tertawa saja, "Wah, kau sudah pintar Occlumency rupanya, meskipun aku sempat masuk sebentar." Draco segera memasang tampak serius saat Harry melotot padanya, "Baiklah Harry, sebenarnya Mum hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama pacarmu. Mum bilang dia rindu padamu, dan ingin bertemu. Kau tahu, aku merasa Mum sudah menganak-tirikan aku, setiap hari dia selalu menanyakanmu. Menyebalkan."

"Salah sendiri kau bersikap menyebalkan, Drakke," Harry terkekeh sebentar. "Oh jangan lupa, sampaikan pada Bibi Cissy, aku berterimakasih sekali atas undangannya." Harry terdiam sebentar, "Dan, eh kapan itu?"

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di Aula Besar, dan Draco tak sadar saat Harry menuntunnya menuju meja Gryffindor. Jadi, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Draco ikut duduk disana, disamping Harry dan didepan Hermione. "Pekan Hogsmeade, mungkin. Aku belum menanyakan pastinya Harry. sebaiknya kau tanyakan sendiri pada ibu barumu," Draco tertawa.

"Hai, Harry!" sapa Ginny yang langsung duduk di samping kanan Harry. "Eh, hai, Draco!" sapanya segera saat menyadari kehadiran Draco yang tidak biasanya di meja Gryffindor.

"Hai, Ginny-ku!" sahut Draco berusaha menggoda Harry.

Harry melotot kesal kearah Malfoy. "Pergi kau, Malfoy! Urusan kita sudah selesai," ucap Harry jengkel. Ginny tersenyum geli disamping Harry.

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Aku kembali ke mejaku saja." Draco menoleh ke arah Hermione di depannya. Draco merasa Hermione mengacuhkan kehadirannya, ia jadi tidak tahan untuk menggoda partnernya itu. "Hermione-ku… kau tidak mau ikut denganku?"

Hermione tersedak kentang tumbuk yang dia makan, buru-buru dia mengambil piala yang berisi jus labu di dekatnya. Draco tersenyum, dan memamerkan mimik khawatirnya. "Pelan-pelan saja, Hermione. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kok, kalo kau mau ikut."

Hermione hanya mendengus, tidak berminat membalas semua omongan Malfoy yang sedang tidak waras didepannya.

Draco bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, Ron sudah mulai akan mendepaknya dengan emosinya yang meledak-ledak itu. "Hermione, sepertinya kau tak bisa ikut denganku sekarang," Draco buru-buru berdiri. "Tapi itu bukan masalah, kita masih bertemu di asrama nanti." ucapnya sambil mengerling nakal Hermione dan berbalik pergi.

"Draco benar-benar gila! Aku baru tahu sisi lain dirinya yang menyebalkan itu," sahut Ginny sambil terkekeh.

"Kau benar, Gin! Dia itu gila! Kau harus hati-hati, Mione. Jangan tertipu kedipan matanya tadi," tambah Ron.

"Oh, Ron. Jangan sok protektif pada Hermione! Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," Ginny mengeluh sambil mulai mengambil makanan.

Hermione tersenyum pada Ginny sambil mengangguk, berterimakasih dan meyetujui pendapatnya.

Ron sudah akan membuka mulutnya ketika Harry menyelanya lebih dulu, "Tidak Ron, kau tak perlu mengucapkan apapun. Daripada membahas itu, lebih baik kau memikirkan seleksi tim kita sore ini."

Ron, Ginny dan Harry dengan cepat asyik berdiskusi mengenai Quidditch, sedangkan Hermione hanya menatap kosong ke depan, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco duduk di meja Slytherin disebelah Blaise. Ia langsung mengambil piala didepannya dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Kau haus, Drakke, eh"

Draco tidak mau repot-repot menjawab, ia malah menengok meja Gryffindor. Mencari-cari Rambut cokelat yang mengembang itu, dan menemukannya tengah melamun. _'sejak kemarin kelakuannya benar-benar aneh'_ Draco mengambil sepotong ayam untuknya, ketika ia mendapati Astoria Greengrass berjalan anggun menuju mejanya sendiri. Saat keduanya bertemu pandang, Astoria memberikan senyum padanya. Draco terdiam sesaat, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kemudian ia hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran. Draco menoleh kearah Blaise, teringat sesuatu. "Blaise, katakan padaku. Berita apa yang ada di papan pengumuman asrama Slytherin tadi?"

"Maksudmu mengenai Astoria Greengrass itu?" Blaise melihat Draco mengangguk, "AH, KAU JATUH CINTA PADANYA?"

Draco memberinya _death glare_ akibat teriakannya itu, beruntung Aula Besar sedang ramai sekali. "Itu buka urusanmu, Zabini. Cepat katakan!"

Blaise mengeluh kesakitan, "Aku tidak tahu, Draco. Tapi itu sepertinya tawaran menjadi uji coba eksperimennya dengan imbalan berkencan dengannya."

"Benarkah?" Sorot mata Draco berbinar, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia pintar dan… nekat sekali" Draco berdecak kagum.

"Itu tindakan bodoh, Draco." Sahut Pansy, "Dia memasangnya untuk mencari tahu efek yang ditimbulkan tinta mata dan gelang pengintai. Aku tidak tahu darimana dia mendapatkannya, tapi kurasa tidak akan ada yang mau dijebak seperti itu."

_'Dia benar-benar serius memikirkan perkataan, Grang-oh-Hermione.'_ Draco tertegun, _'Ah kenapa lagi-lagi harus kembali ke Hermione?'_ Draco tiba-tiba mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal, _'Argh… masalah Hermione benar-benar membuatku pusing.'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco kembali ke asrama ketua murid ketika hari sudah mulai gelap. Disana, di ruang rekreasi ia telah menemukan Hermione Granger tengah asyik membaca bukunya. _'Apa dia tidak bosan membaca'_ pikirnya. Draco segera menghampiri Hermione dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tidak berniat memulai pembicaraan, hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy!" Hermione yang memecahkan kesunyian akhirnya. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi, setelah Draco duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya…"

"Hanya apa?"

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Jangan melemparkan pertanyaan, Granger!" ucap Draco kesal.

"Aku tak berminat menjawab, kalau itu yang kau minta."

"Kau berang-berang menyebalkan!"

"Diam kau, Ferret!"

"Aku tidak mau, Rambut Semak!"

"Hentikan atau kau akan menyesal!"

Draco menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan membuatmu menyesal."

Hermione menatap tajam iris abu-abu itu, mencoba mengancamnya dan menyampaikan kekesalannya. Draco juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengintimidasi mata cokelat madu itu. Hermione bisa melihatnya, sebuah kekesalan yang terpancar dari mata abu-abu itu. _'Apa ini Draco, apa kau masih sangat membenciku?'_ Hermione merasakan panas di bagian bawah matanya, ia memutuskan kontak mata itu segera. Kemudian berlari menuju lukisan, tidak mempedulikan buku-bukunya, tidak menengok maupun berkata apapun pada Draco.

Draco tertegun memandangi kepergian Hermione. _'Tadi itu airmata? Tidak, Hermione bukan tipe gadis cengeng hanya karena ejekan maupun kata-kataya yang kasar. Tapi, apa yang membuatnya pergi?'_ Draco berteriak frustasi memikirkan kelakuan Hermione yang aneh. Hermione tidak pernah mengalah jika mereka tengah adu mulut seperti ini, Hermione tak pernah mengabaikannya selama itu, Hermione bahkan tak pernah pergi tanpa pamit jika ia sedang bersama Draco. "Terserah kau saja, Granger!" teriaknya meskipun ia tahu Hermione tak akan mendengarnya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sedang berlari cepat, tidak peduli lagi kemana kakinya akan melangkah sambil mengusap airmata yang mulai jatuh. "Oh, Hermione! Kau bodoh sekali!" teriaknya pada diri sendiri. Dia kesal pada dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan diri, kesal karena tak bisa terlihat kuat di depan Draco, kesal karena airmata ini keluar lagi. Bahkan, Draco hampir saja menyadari airmatanya itu. _'Hermione, kau harus tegar! Kau harus kuat! Kau harus bisa bersikap tenang sperti biasanya di depan Draco! Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Kau sudah pandai menyembunyikannya selama setahun ini kan? Lalu kenapa kau bisa bertindak bodoh seperti itu! Tatapan kebencian itu sudah biasa kau terima, apa kekebalanmu terkikis habis hanya karena sesuatu telah berbeda didalam sini?'_ Hermione masih berlari sambil terus membatin pada dirinya sendiri, hingga tanpa sadar ia telah sampai didepan Menara Astronomi.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, saat ia berhenti sambil membungkukkan badannya dan meletakkan tangannya di lutut. Hermione merasakan nafasnya mulai teratur bersamaan dengan kembalinya ketenangan yang ia inginkan daritadi. Hermione tersenyum dibawah rambutnya, "Kau bodoh sekali, Hermione!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hermione?"

Hermione buru-buru bangkit dari posisi membungkuknya, "Luna! Kau? Ap-Apa yang kau…?"

Luna tersenyum misterius, "Aku sedang mencari nargle, kau tidak terkena…"

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Oh, sudahlah." Hermione berjalan mendekati sisi samping Menara Astronomi yang terbuka, berpaku pada pegangnya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha menikmati terpaan angin di wajahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luna tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya, mengamati Hermione yang melamun menatap langit di depannya.

Hermione menatapnya lama, "Apa kau percaya, aku baik-baik saja jika aku mengatakannya, Luna?"

Luna tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang gelap. "Kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku, kalau kau mau. Aku bisa menjaganya."

Hermione berusaha menimbang-nimbang, apa tidak masalah menceritakannya pada Luna. Tetapi… sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tahu, harus mulai darimana.

"Apa kau sedang bermasalah dengan Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione melotot, _'darimana dia tahu?'_ "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Slytherin bodoh itu." Hermione akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan masalanya pada Luna.

"Tapi Hermione, sudah dua hari ini aku merasa kau mengacuhkannya. Kurasa kau sudah sangat marah padanya, tetapi Draco tidak menyadari kesalahannya. Jadi, kau semakin jengkel padanya," jelas Luna menatap Hermione lekat-lekat berusaha memahami sang ketua murid.

_'Ini menggelikan! Memangnya tampangku menjelaskan itu semua, Well, trims Luna, kau telah memberi tahuku!'_ Hermione berpaling dari Luna, berusaha tidak peduli. "Aku hanya tidak mood berdebat dengannya."

"Hermione, aku tahu kau menyukainya," Luna menatapnya dalam. Hermione sudah akan mendebatnya lagi, namun Luna segera menambahkan, "Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, karena aku pernah mengalaminya dengan Ron."

Hermione tertegun, "Apa maksudmu, Luna?"

"Kau hanya sedang cemburu."

"Ini konyol! Untuk apa aku harus cemburu padanya? Dan, aku tidak menyukainya seperti kau menyukai Ron."

"Kau akan terus menyiksa dirimu jika kau mencoba menyangkalnya, Mione." Luna tersenyum sebentar, "Cobalah untuk menerima apa yang kau rasakan, semua akan lebih mudah."

Hermione beranjak meninggalkan Luna, "Kau dan Ron adalah sepasang kekasih, aku dan Draco hanya sepasang ketua murid. Jangan samakan kami dengan kalian"

"Oh, Hermione. Ginny dan aku sudah tahu kau menyukai Draco sejak kejadian itu," Luna ikut frustasi menghadapi ulah Hermione yang kacau malam itu.

Hermione berbalik menghadap Luna, "Darimana kalian tahu itu?"

"Itu tidak penting, Mione. Jadi, bagaimana dengan Greengrass Muda itu? Kau mengacuhkan Draco karena dia, kan?"

Hermione terdiam cukup lama, "Luna, ini terlalu jauh. Aku… kurasa sudah cukup."

"Apa maksudmu?" Suara Ginny mengagetkan Hermione.

"Ginny sedang apa kau disini?" Hermione bertanya balik

"Luna memanggilku melalui koin LD ini, dan Ron memberitahuku kalau Luna sedang disini, yah aku juga tak tahu kau disini, Mione." Ginnny terdiam sebentar, "Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan sudah cukup? Apa kau akan menyerahkan Draco pada prefek sok pintar itu?"

"Kau… sebenarnya sejak kapan kau disini, Gin?" Hermione takjub, Luna hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Well, baru saja sih sebenarnya. Ketika kau melabrak Luna gara-gara kami mengetahui apa yang kau rasakan sejak kejadian itu." Ginny terkekeh sebentar, melihat Hermione melotot padanya.

Luna mendekat ke arah Ginny, ikut tersenyum."Oh, Mione… jangan melihat kami seperti itu."

"Kalian menyebalkan!"

"Mione, kuharap kau tidak seputus asa itu hanya karena seorang Greengrass Muda. Well, mereka kan belum berpacaran" Ginny berusaha membesarkan hati Hermione.

"Ginny benar, kurasa kau harus tetap bersemangat, seperti biasanya. Aku yakin, Draco juga sudah merindukan Hermione yang ceria," Luna menambahkan.

"Kalian mengatakannya seolah kalian tahu semuanya, hey… jangan-jangan Harry dan Ron juga…"

"Tentu tidak, Mione" Ginny yang menyahut.

"Yeah, laki-laki seperti mereka tentu lebih tertarik Quidditch daripada mengurusi perasaan wanita," sahut Luna sedikit sebal.

Ginny terkekeh diikuti Hermione, "Kenapa, Luna? Kurasa kau juga tertarik dengan Quidditch?"

"Tidak, semenjak Ron menduakanku dengannya," ujar Luna sambil tertawa.

"Hahahaha… menggelikan! Jadi kau cemburu dengan Quidditch?" Hermione berjalan kearah keduanya, mengajak mereka meninggalkan Menara Astronomi.

"Sepertinya begitu, Mione." Ginny yang menyahut, "Kau ingat bagaimana dulu Lavender menyoraki Ron di pertandingan Quidditch? Well, kurasa semenjak itu dia mulai membenci Quidditch dan keduanya".

Muka Luna bersemu merah, "Oh, Ginny. Kau berlebihan, aku tidak membenci Quidditch ataupun Lavender, aku hanya cemburu! Kau harus membedakannya."

"Ya,ya… baiklah. Terserah kau saja, Luna." Ginny baru sadar, mereka akan meninggalkan Menara Astronomi. "Tunggu, kita akan kemana?"

"Sudah saatnya makan malam, Gin. Aku lapar!" sahut Hermione.

"Kau jadi terdengar seperti Ron, Mione."

"Dan kau juga cemburu padaku, Luna?" goda Hermione diikuti tawa Ginny.

"Oh, sudahlah. Kalian senang sekali menggodaku!" Luna menatap Hermione, "Well, setidaknya aku senang bisa melihatmu ceria lagi, Mione."

Ginny ikut menatap Hermione, "Yeah, benar. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, Mione. Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja. Ceritakan pada kami jika kau ada masalah."

"Ya, baiklah. Trims, Ginny. Trims juga, Luna." Hermione tersenyum, merasa lebih tenang. Ginny dan Luna menatapnya penuh arti, "Oh, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Sudahlah, aku hanya lapar! Ayo kita pergi."

Ketiganya meninggalkan Menara Astronomi menuju Aula Besar sambil tertawa bersama, berusaha saling meringankan beban masing-masing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aula besar sudah mulai ramai ketika Draco Malfoy masuk kedalamnya. Sebenarnya ia tak berminat untuk makan malam, lagipula ia juga bisa meminta peri rumah mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya diatas sana. Dia hanya merasa perlu mencari tahu keadaan Hermione. Draco tidak mau harus menghadapi kemarahan dua sahabat partnernya itu, apalagi melihat hubungan baiknya dengan Harry sekarang. Draco tidak suka mencari masalah lagi, ia lebih menyukai ketenangan. Well, meskipun terkadang ia masih suka mencari masalah dengan nona-tahu-segala itu.

Draco berjalan menuju meja Slytherin, duduk menghadap kearah meja Gryffindor. Draco segera mencari-cari Rambut semak Hermione.

"Apa yang kau cari, Drakke?" Blaise mengikuti arah pandang Draco. "Apa kau mencari putrimu?" godanya saat menyadari arah pandangnya menuju ke meja Gryffindor.

Draco hanya melirik jengkel, berusaha tak peduli. "Kau diam saja, Blaise." Raut mukanya berubah senang, saat ia menemukan Hermione di meja Gryffindor tengah tertawa bersama rekan-rekannya. _'ya, baguslah… dia baik-baik saja.'_

"Oh, kau senang sekali, Drakke. Apa ada sesuatu yang bagus dengan kalian?" Blaise menyenggol lengan Draco, menggodanya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan kalian?"

"Tentu, kau dengan si Granger."

"Berhenti menggodaku, Blaise. Aku sedang lapar, jika tidak akan kumakan kau sekalian."

Blaise hanya terkekeh, "Kau tahu, Mate. Pipimu merah." Bisiknya pelan.

Draco mendengus sebal, "Itu karena aku sudah kelaparan," jawabnya memalingkan muka.

Blaise tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menghentikannya segera, saat Draco menghadiahkan _death glare_ kepadanya.

Draco mengalihkan pandangan ke makanan didepannya, mencoba mencari makanan ringan yang bisa mengisi perutnya. Well, dia memang sedang tidak minat untuk makan malam, hanya saja Blaise membuatnya harus benar-benar makan saat ini. Draco akhirnya meminum jus labu, sambil masih memilih-milih. Saat itulah, ia menemukan Astoria Greengrass tengah berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar. Draco buru-buru meletakkan pialanya, berdiri meninggalkan meja Slytherin. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan Blaise padanya, "Draco, kau mau kemana? Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan sedang lapar?"

Sedangkan dari meja Gryffindor, Hermione masih bisa mendengarkan teriakan Blaise itu. Hermione buru-buru mencari sosok Draco yang sedang berjalan keluar Aula Besar. Hermione akhirnya hanya menelan ludah, saat ia menyadari sosok Astoria Greengrass yang juga meninggalkan Aula Besar, berada beberapa meter didepan Draco.

**To Be Continued**

**AN** : Terimakasih sudah membaca, . Ah, ya... ada beberapa nama tokoh yang saya comot dari buku Harry Potter, seperti Ogden, Stimpson, Kevin Whitbhy. Kebetulan nama itu punya peran kecil di buku, jadi saya pinjam untuk peran kecil di fict saya. Habis ga bisa ngarang nama sih. Ehehehe XD. Terakhir, saran, kritik, atau flame (err~ saya akan coba berbesar hati menerimanya, latihan mental cuy XD) bisa banget disampaikan di review. Trims, semuanya


	2. Kegelisahan Hermione Granger

**Warning** : Amatir, OOC, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.

**Timeline** : 8th year, post war, terdapat beberapa perbedaan alur cerita saat perang besar.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter, instead of JK Rowling.

**AN** : Hai, saya kembali lagi. Pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan thanks so much, buat yg mau mampir ke karya saya ini, terutama yg rela meluangkan waktu untuk me-review karya saya. Big thanks for all of you guys. Chapter 2 ini saya kerjakan berbulan-bulan karena harus pinter2 mencomot waktu luang di sela-sela jadwal kegiatan akademik maupun non-akademik. Oke sedikit curcol gapapa kan? (jangan lempari saya dg household tools *v*). Di chapter kedua ini, saya berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan di chapter 1. Hopefully, ada improvement. saya masih ingin berkarya disini, so mohon bimbingannya the honourable authors maupun readers. Selamat membaca :)

**LET IT BE... MY SECRET**

Chapter 2 : Kegelisahan Hermione Granger

"Kau mau menginap di asrama Gryffindor saja, Mione?" tanya Ginny yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Hermione yang menjadi pendiam semenjak Draco dan Astoria meninggalkan Aula Besar tadi. Saat ini keduanya tengah bercengkrama bersama Harry dan Ron di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Tidak Gin, aku tidak apa-apa," Hermione mengatakannya dengan pelan, tidak mau Harry dan Ron yang sedang bermain catur sihir, bertanya yang aneh-aneh sehingga mereka tahu perasaannya pada Draco.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Ron tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Ginny dan Hermione. "KAU CURANG, HARRY!"

Harry tertawa, "Aku tidak curang, Ron, aku hanya sudah ahli memainkannya."

"Oh, sudahlah. Kita tinggalkan saja mereka," Ginny menghela nafas jengkel melihat tingkah kekasih dan kakakknya itu.

Hermione tersenyum melihat sahabat-sahabatnya itu, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Well, tidak banyak berubah, masih sama saat terakhir kali ia menempatinya. Hanya saja, ada beberapa orang baru yang tak dikenalnya. Itu wajar, karena Hermione sekarang bukanlah penghuni asrama Gryffindor. Kini ia telah mendapatkan asramanya sendiri, asrama ketua murid yang lebih luas, nyaman, dan tenang; yang ia tinggali bersama Draco Malfoy. Seseorang yang daritadi mengganggu pikirannya. Sosok albino itu begitu menguasai otaknya yang cemerlang, membuatnya tak henti bertanya. _Apa yang sedang dilakukannya bersama Astoria Greengrass?_

"Hermione, kau yakin tak apa-apa?" Ginny menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya.

Hermione terdiam sesaat, berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Ia tak ingin membuat Ginny khawatir terhadapnya, "Ya, tentu. Tidak perlu khawatir, Gin! Hanya sedang mempertimbangkan saran, Luna." Sahut Hermione kemudian. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Harry dan Ron yang masih asyik sendiri. Hermione ingin sekali bisa tertawa-tawa bersama mereka seperti dulu, menertawakan kebodohan Ron di tahun keempat saat mengajak para Veela itu pergi ke pesta dansa dan bahkan Harry yang bertingkah tolol saat mendekati Cho. Hal ini mengingatkannya bagaimana dulu Ginny sangat membenci Cho, dan bahkan bersikap konyol dengan berganti-ganti pacar hanya untuk menarik perhatian Harry. Namun, Hermione sekarang menyadari bahwa tingkah konyol mereka itu adalah hal yang wajar, yang merupakan bentuk naluri alamiah dari sesuatu yang mulai meracuni kehidupannya juga, _is it a love?_

"Dan saran apa itu?"

Hermione memijat keningnya yang kembali berdenyut, _well sepertinya aku harus meminta ramuan kepada Madam Pomfrey!_ "Entahlah, Luna bilang aku hanya harus menerimanya." Hermione menghela nafas pelan, "Kurasa itu sesuatu yang sama dengan kalian. Kau tahu, aku harus belajar banyak pada Luna dan kau, Gin."

"Mione, jangan membuatku pusing, katakan dengan bahasa yang bisa ku mengerti."

Hermione mengangkat bahu, "Well, bahasa Luna memang sulit di mengerti," keduanya tertawa sebelum Hermione melanjutkan, "Dan yaa, kurasa kalian sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Kau dan Luna sama-sama melewati rintangan yang panjang untuk akhirnya bisa bersama dua laki-laki menyebalkan didepan kita."

Ginny tersenyum, tersipu malu.

Hermione melirik jam di arlojinya, "Oh, sudah hampir jam 10, Gin. Aku harus berpatroli."

"Kau bercanda, Mione…"

"Oh, Gin. Percayalah padaku," Hermione tersenyum tulus. _Aku tahu, mungkin aku juga akan bersikap konyol nantinya, tetapi aku ingin melakukan apa yang hatiku ingin lakukan. Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidak menyangkalnya lagi, itu… terlalu menyiksa._ Hermione tidak mau menunggu persetujuan Ginny, ia segera berpamitan. "Ron, Harry… aku harus berpatroli sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Hermione tidak menghiraukan lagi apapun komentar Harry, Ron, dan Ginny. Ia sudah terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Draco dan Astoria. Ia tahu mungkin ini akan menyakitkannya, tetapi ia sudah tak peduli. Ia segera berlari ke arah lorong-lorong gelap, menyusurinya satu persatu. Mencoba mencari keberadaan Draco maupun Astoria.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco sedang termenung di dalam kamarnya, di Asrama Slytherin. Ia tampak berpikir keras sambil asyik memainkan tongkat sihir disela-sela jarinya. _Aku merasakan firasat buruk, apa sebenarnya yang akan dilakukan Astoria? Benarkah dia punya alat baru milik Si kembar Weasley itu?_

Draco tadinya mengikuti Astoria dari Aula Besar, karena mengira Astoria akan nekat melakukan eksperimen bodoh seperti yang dikatakan Pansy itu sendirian, tepat ketika orang-orang sedang makan malam tadi. Ternyata Astoria hanya mampir ke perpustakaan sebentar dan kembali ke Asrama Slytherin. Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di kamarnya, lebih tepatnya kamar yang dulu pernah ia tempati.

Draco tahu, jam makan malam sudah akan berakhir dan Theo, Blaise beserta teman-teman Slytherin-nya yang lain akan segera kembali, namun ia tampak tak peduli. Ia hanya berdiam diri, berpikir dan mengandalkan instingnya untuk akhirnya bisa mengikuti dan bahkan mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Astoria Greengrass. Gadis pintar berdarah murni yang mengagumkan itu, meskipun beberapa menganggapnya aneh dan nekat.

Draco akhirnya memutuskan kembali menuju Ruang Rekreasi setelah suasana ramai menguasai Asrama bersimbol ular itu, membuat konsentrasinya sedikit pecah. Ia melebur bersama teman-temannya sambil tetap siaga mencari keberadaan Astoria. Ia akhirnya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat menemukan Astoria kembali memanjat lukisan, meninggalkan Asrama Slytherin tepat pada jam 10.

Draco mengikutinya dari jarak yang cukup, sambil mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang diburu Astoria sehingga ia harus berlari kencang menuju lorong gelap yang jarang dilewati murid pada umumnya, lorong menuju kamar mandi prefek. Draco berhenti di dekat tiang setelah belokan menuju lorong itu, mengamatinya dari jauh.

Astoria berdiri tidak jauh didepannya, tampak sedikit shock. Sesuatu seperti lumpur hitam pekat memuncrat dari sisi dinding lorong tersebut, lama kelamaan membentuk genangan yang menjijikkan. Seseorang berada ditengah-tengah genangan lumpur itu, meronta-ronta meminta tolong. Draco terhenyak, _apa ini?_ _Inikah efek tinta Weasley kembar itu?_

Samar-samar Draco mendengar Astoria bergumam pelan, "Merton? Kaukah itu?" kemudian Draco bisa melihat Astoria yang gelisah di depan genangan itu, meskipun tampaknya ia sangat berusaha tetap tenang. Perlahan Astoria mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, merapalkan mantra yang ia prediksi bisa membantunya menghilangkan efek tinta ini.

Draco bisa mendengar Astoria merapalkan mantra Impervius, tetapi mantra itu tidak bekerja secara signifikan terhadap efek cairan pekat hitam yang masih saja memuncrat dan menggenang hampir mendekati Astoria. Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Draco bisa melihat kefrustasian Astoria yang bergerak menjauhi genangan sambil terus merapalkan mantra Impervius dan Scourgify. Draco akhirnya bergerak mendekat, mencoba mengambil tindakan untuk menolong Astoria dan seseorang yang terperangkap di dalam genangan itu.

"Tollere Atramentum," rapal Draco segera setelah ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Mantra itu bekerja cepat, cairan pekat itu mulai berhenti memuncrat perlahan, begitu juga dengan genangan didepan Asoria yang mulai meresap dan menghilang. Cairan-cairan itu akhirnya lenyap dan menyisakan seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil dan tinggi yang masih dipenuhi tinta pekat yang jatuh terbaring di lantai.

Astoria segera berlari menuju laki-laki yang jatuh terbaring itu, membersihkan sekujur tubuhnya dengan mantra Scourgify. Draco ikut mendekat, melihat keadaan Merton Graves yang tampak kacau dan sepertinya masih terkejut dengan kejadian barusan itu.

"Oh, Merton. Maafkan aku," suara Astoria sedikit terisak. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tambahnya sambil meletakkan kepala Merton di pangkuannya.

Merton Graves tampak kelelahan setelah berteriak dan berjuang ditengah kepungan cairan pekat tadi. Wajahnya terlihat memucat, nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan. Tampak sekali ia kesulitan mencari suaranya, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Astoria. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan baginya.

Draco bisa melihat kondisi Merton yang menyedihkan itu. Ia sendiri masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, meskipun ia sudah pernah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih buruk daripada hanya soal genangan cairan pekat tadi.

Astoria masih saja bertanya kepada Merton, mengelus-ngelus pipinya dan menggenggam lengan Merton yang sedikit menggantung ke lantai. Tampaknya gadis itu merasa bersalah, hingga tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk menolong partnernya itu.

Draco berjongkok didepan Merton dan Astoria, "Kau tidak menelan cairan itu kan, Graves?"

Astoria mendongak, ekspresinya tampak tidak jelas. Sepertinya dia hampir lupa dengan kedatangan sang penolongnya tadi. Kemudian ia segera berpaling kepada Merton, menunggu jawaban darinya sambil menggenggam jemari Merton, memberinya kekuatan.

"Anapneo," rapal Draco setelah menyimpulkan bahwa Merton tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Ia mengira Merton mungkin terkena sesak nafas akibat cairan itu, yang tak sengaja ditelannya ketika sedang berteriak tadi.

Wajah Merton mulai menunjukkan kondisinya membaik, nafasnya juga sudah teratur setelah Draco memantrainya.

Astoria tersenyum lega, "Terima kasih, Draco," ucapnya.

Draco tertegun. Sesaat ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, seperti pernah mengalaminya. Namun, ia tak mau ambil pusing, kondisi disini masih darurat. Ia bahkan belum bisa memastikan kondisi Merton baik-baik saja. "Tak perlu, Astoria. Itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai ketua murid. Sebaiknya kita segera membawa Graves ke Hospital Wing."

Draco segera berdiri meninggalkan lorong tersebut, dan membantu Astoria untuk membawa Merton Graves menuju Hospital Wing. Ia tak menyadari sama sekali, akan kehadiran seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik tiang kokoh dimana ia bersembunyi tadi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione bersandar erat di balik tiang kokoh di dekat belokan menuju lorong kamar mandi prefek, berusaha tampak tak terlihat ketika Draco melewatinya bersama Astoria Greengrass dan seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal sebagai prefek Slytherin dengan kondisi yang kacau.

Hermione terdiam, memandang kaku ketiganya yang tengah meninggalkan lorong itu. _Jadi itukah yang kau lakukan Malfoy? Membantu Greengrass untuk melawanku? _Kemudian ia menunduk, berusaha mencari alasan logis mengapa seorang Malfoy yang arogan mau melakukan ini semua. Namun, tiba-tiba ia memukul kepalanya,_ Kau terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakan, Mione. Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan keadaan seorang murid yang terancam bahaya itu, oh ini benar-benar konyol!_

Dengan langkah yang mantap, ia pergi menuju Hospital Wing. Ia berjalan tanpa menmperhatikan sekeliling, yang ia tahu ia harus segera sampai di Hospital Wing, memastikan keadaan Merton Graves baik-baik saja. Well, lagipula ia juga bisa memberi detensi kepada Astoria Greengrass nantinya, itu saja sudah cukup menghiburnya, memberinya semangat untuk melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai ketua murid. _Oh, tidak! Jika aku memberinya detensi, bukankah Malfoy semakin membelanya? Huh, menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? Aku benar-benar kesal denganmu, Malfoy!_

Hermione akhirnya sampai di depan Hospital Wing, ia berhenti sebentar mengatur nafas. Sesaat ia ragu untuk menarik kenop pintu di depannya, namun ia memantapkan hatinya. Meyakinkan dirinya, semua akan baik-baik saja. _Ya, yakinlah kau tidak akan bersikap mencolok, Mione! Kau harus menahan diri untuk tidak memakinya sekarang juga, paling tidak._ Dengan menghela nafas sekali yang cukup panjang, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam Hospital Wing.

Di dalam sana, di bangsal pertama ada beberapa orang sedang ber-adu mulut. Suara Madam Pomfrey terlihat lebih menguasai daripada yang lainnya. "Apa sebenarnya yang kalian lakukan pada jam malam seperti ini? Kecelakaan patroli macam apa ini?"

"Bisakah kau diam dan menolongnya saja? Itu akan sangat membantu prefek kita yang malang ini," ucap Draco sedikit kesal.

Hermione segera menghampiri bangsal tersebut, tanpa berbasa-basi ia segera bertanya, "Madam Pomfrey, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Semua orang mendadak berpaling kepadanya, Draco dan Astoria tampak terkejut sebentar. Sedangkan Madam Pomfrey segera menjawabnya dengan suara yang lebih melembut, "Oh, Miss. Granger. Keadaan Mr. Graves baik-baik saja, ia hanya mengalami kekagetan yang berlebihan, dan sesak nafas. Aku sudah memberinya ramuan untuk menenangkan diri, dan ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi, sehingga besok pagi ia sudah bisa kembali beraktivitas."

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Madam Pomfrey," kata Hermione tersenyum tulus. Hermione bisa melihat dari sudut matanya Draco akan menginterupsinya, jadi ia mengajak Madam Pomfrey meninggalkan bangsal terlebih dulu. "Maafkan jika merepotkanmu malam-malam, tapi aku memerlukan sesuatu. Bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain?"

Madam Pomfrey mengiyakan permintaan Hermione, keduanya segera meninggalkan bangsal Merton Graves menuju bagian kantor Madam Ponfrey. "Apa yang kau inginkan, nak?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja aku merasakan kepalaku sering berdenyut-denyut hebat. Apakah aku baik-baik saja?"

Madam Pomfrey tidak segera menjawabnya, ia hanya menatap Hermione tajam. Kemudian, ia menyentuh dahi Hermione menggunakan telapak tangannya, "Apa kau sedang banyak pikiran, nak?"

Hermione terdiam, kemudian menjawabnya dengan tergagap. "Err~ tidak juga. Hanya saja… Minggu-minggu ini aku harus banyak belajar dan mengerjakan tugas untuk mempersiapkan ujian NEWT." Hermione tidak bohong, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan apa sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan, itu saja sudah cukup. "Yah, tentu saja aku juga harus melaksanakan kewajibanku sebagai ketua murid," tambahnya

"Kau terlalu banyak bekerja keras, setidaknya sisakanlah waktumu untuk beristirahat," ucapnya sambil menatap Hermione lembut. "Baiklah, akan ku buatkan kau ramuan penenang. Tunggulah sambil kau lihat keadaan Mr. Graves, karena setelah ini aku tidak menerima pasien ataupun pengunjung lagi."

Hermione tersenyum sekilas, "Terima kasih, Madam Pomfrey." Setelah Madam Pomfrey menghilang ke dalam ruangan pribadinya, Hermione kembali ke bangsal tersebut. Ia melangkah perlahan, mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Draco dan Astoria selagi ia pergi bersama Madam Pomfrey.

_Tidak ada suara, mungkinkah mereka berdiam diri saja?_ Hermione masuk ke dalam bangsal. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun, tidak ada Draco maupun Astoria. Ia hanya menemukan Merton Graves sedang tertidur pulas. _Oh, pantas saja. Jadi kalian akan mencari tempat lain untuk menyelesaikan urusan kalian? Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab._

"Nak, ini ramuanmu. Minumlah sebelum tidur, semoga kau cepat membaik," Madam Pomfrey menyerahkan sebotol ramuan kepada Hermione. "Nah, nak. Aku tak berniat mengusirmu, tapi hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke Asramamu dan beristirahat."

Hermione tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Madam." Kemudian ia segera meninggalkan Hospital Wing.

Hermione sebenarnya merasa kesal, kenapa ia harus bersikap konyol dengan meninggalkan Draco berdua dengan Astoria hingga membuatnya kehilangan jejak mereka. Ia juga merasa kesal, kenapa mereka berdua tiba-tiba meninggalkan Hospital Wing tanpa berpamitan kepada Madam Pomfrey atau dirinya. _Aku tahu tidak ada peraturan seperti itu! Tetapi bisakah mereka berbasi-basi hanya untuk sekedar berpamitan! Sungguh menjengkelkan!_

Hermione berjalan mencari tangga terdekat yang bisa mengantarnya menuju ke Asramanya sendiri. Ia sudah lelah, lebih baik ia menemui Draco di Asrama saja. Namun, belum sempat Hermione menemukan tangga ia mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang selalu membuatnya berdebar dan kesal itu.

"Kau sebaiknya segera kembali ke Asramamu," katanya pada seseorang.

"Ya, terima kasih atas bantuannya, Draco."

Hermione bisa melihatnya dari sisi dinding yang menjorok didekat belokan, dimana Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greengrass sedang mengobrol. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti disana, mencari tahu lebih jauh apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Ah, aku lupa satu hal. Jadi, apa kau akan berkencan dengan Merton Graves?" Tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

"_Pardon_?"

"Ku dengar kau membuat sayembara untuk mencari orang yang mau membantu mu melakukan eksperimen dari efek alat itu, dan sebagai imbalannya kau akan berkencan dengannya."

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah membuat sayembara seperti itu, Drakke. Itu hanya ulah teman-teman seangkatanku. Aku memang meminta tolong mereka, tetapi aku tidak pernah memasang pengumuman bodoh seperti itu," ucapnya kesal.

Draco tertawa, "Mereka mungkin berniat membantumu mencari pacar, Astoria."

"Mungkin saja begitu, aku tidak peduli. Aku kesal sekali dan merobek perkamen itu tadi siang. Dan apa yang dialami Merton malam ini, membuatku semakin kesal kepada Adriana Rodman dan Rosalia Eager. Merekalah yang membujuk Merton untuk pergi membantuku dengan imbalan kencan itu."

"Hn, begitu. Setidaknya, kau tertolong dengan ide gila mereka. Kau menemukan orang yang mau membantumu dan menemukan teman kencan," ucap Draco dengan tampang jahil.

"Ceritanya akan lebih menarik, jika orang itu adalah kau, Tuan Malfoy. Lagipula kau tahu betul, malam ini aku benar-benar tertolong olehmu," Astoria mengatakannya dengan polos kemudian tersenyum simpul.

Draco tertawa, "Oh, jadi kau lebih memilih berkencan denganku, Miss. Greengrass?"

Hermione segera berpaling dari keduanya, ia merasa sudah cukup untuk mengetahui isi pembicaraan mereka. ia segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu ke arah yang berlawanan dari keduanya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, ia bersiul sebentar kemudian tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu hari sudah malam, tidak akan ada yang melihatnya bersikap aneh seperti ini. Ia juga tidak perlu takut jika bertemu guru, katakan saja ia baru selesai berpatroli. _Well,_ _aku memang baru selesai kan?_

Kejadian malam ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah, namun juga menyenangkan. Ya, cukup menyenangkan, jika ujung-ujungnya ia bisa berkencan dengan Astoria. Draco tersenyum lagi, _bagaimana mungkin aku menolak ajakannya meskipun ia terkesan hanya bercanda? _Draco mengingat kembali obrolannya barusan dengan Astoria, sebelum mereka berpisah.

(Flashback On)

Draco tertawa, "Oh, jadi kau lebih memilih berkencan denganku, Miss. Greengrass?"

"Tentu, setidaknya kau lebih bisa diajak berdiskusi daripada Merton yang hanya bisa memandangku terus menerus tanpa mendengarkan apa yang kuucapkan, menyebalkan!" ucapnya sambil merengut tidak jelas.

"Well, ku anggap ini sebagai ajakan kalau begitu?"

Astoria mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya, "Kau serius?" tanyanya, tidak yakin.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau minggu depan saat pekan Hogsmeade?"

"Err~ tapi… ya, baiklah kalau begitu." Jawabnya masih tidak yakin.

Draco tersenyum, "Nah, sudah saatnya kau kembali, Merton akan baik-baik saja."

"Malam, Drakke!" Astoria tersenyum dan pergi menuju Asrama Slytherin di lantai bawah.

(Flashback Off)

_Well, setidaknya Mum akan berhenti menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan wanita-wanita tidak jelas itu. Dan, Harry… kau bisa lihat aku juga punya teman kencan_.Draco tersenyum lagi sendirian, benar-benar seperti orang gila. _Astoria memang sangat cocok denganku, cantik, pintar, dan…_"Vice Versa," ucapnya saat sampai didepan lukisan Penerelle Flamel. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya, dan masuk ke dalam Asramanya.

"Selamat Malam, Mione," sapanya riang saat melihat partnernya itu sedang berada di ruang rekreasi tampak membereskan buku-bukunya. "Apa kau juga baru saja kembali?"

Hermione hanya diam saja, tak mau menjawab bahkan melirik Draco. Ia menerbangkan beberapa bukunya ke dalam kamarnya, dan membereskan beberapa gelas ke dalam pantry.

Draco mengangkat alisnya, _Apaan-apaan sih, memangnya ada yang salah denganku?_ "Mione, katakan sesuatu," ucap Draco yang tiba-tiba moodnya berubah. Tuan muda Malfoy tidak pernah suka diabaikan.

Hermione tetap tidak menjawab, ia masih asyik membersihkan beberapa gelas di dalam pantry. Draco melangkah mendekat, "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" tanyanya ketika ia sudah mencapai pantry.

Hermione buru-buru meletakkan celemeknya, meninggalkan pantry yang memang sudah selesai ia bereskan.

"Jangan mengabaikanku!" teriak Draco cukup keras.

Hermione berhenti tepat didekat sofa ruang rekreasi, berbalik menatapnya tajam. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk berhadapan dengan Draco sebenarnya, tetapi ia mencoba bertahan. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut-denyut.

Draco kembali mendekatinya, "Apa maumu, Granger? Bukankah kau yang selalu berkhotbah tentang perdamaian? Sekarang kau ingin berperang denganku lagi?"

Hermione tetap saja diam, hanya menghela nafas beberapa kali. Hal ini membuat Draco semakin kesal, ia akhirnya berusaha memancing amarah Hermione. "Hn, kau benar-benar menyebalkan berang-berang. Kau tidak menghargaiku sama sekali." Draco berdiri semakin dekat dengan Hermione, mencoba mengintimidasinya. "Kau selalu mengatakan aku bertindak semauku, kau lihat sekarang. Siapa yang bertindak semaunya? Kau benar-benar rambut semak yang menyebalkan!"

Hermione menunduk, menahan rasa sakit di dadanya yang menjalar terus ke kepalanya. Ia ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki Draco sekarang juga. Tetapi ia tidak mau, ia tidak bisa. Ia takut itu justru akan membuat Draco semakin membencinya.

Draco yang kesal, mendorong pundak Hermione menuju dinding terdekat, "Sudah kubilang, jangan mengabaikanku, Granger!"

"Hentikan!" teriak Hermione sambil mendorong Draco menjauh, suaranya terdengar pilu menahan tangis.

Draco yang terkejut buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya, kemudian berbalik memunggungi Hermione.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau, Malfoy," ucapnya lagi, masih dengan suara tertahan. Ia benar-benar tidak mau mengeluarkan airmata di depan Draco. "Tapi tolong, biarkan aku sendiri." Kemudian tanpa menunggu Draco mengatakan apapun, Hermione berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Draco yang masih bertanya-tanya, hanya bisa tertegun melihat Hermione kembali ke kamarnya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Keesokan paginya, Hermione bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Semalam ia menangis sebentar, kemudian segera tertidur pulas. Mungkin itu akibat efek ramuan yang diberikan Madam Pomfrey, dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu. Setidaknya tidak ada bekas merah di bawah matanya, dan ia masih bisa bebas berkeliaran tanpa takut orang-orang akan mencurigainya telah menangis.

Hari ini, hari minggu. Hari yang bagus untuk dihabiskan sambil bersantai di dekat Danau Hitam, menikmati pemandangan musim gugur di Hogwart. Dan hari ini, ia akan menemui Luna dan Ginny disana. Pagi tadi ia sudah mengirimkan surat kepada keduanya, jadi Hermione hanya perlu sampai disana tepat pukul 8 pagi. Tempat itu memang tempat yang cukup bagus untuk berbagi cerita kepada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Hermione sedang duduk di bawah pohon menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering, ketika Ginny dan Luna berlarian menghampirinya. "Hermione… maaf kami terlambat." Teriak Ginny.

"Ya, tidak apa. Tapi, kenapa kalian berlarian seperti itu?"

Luna yang berhasil mengatur nafasnya lebih dulu, menjawab pertanyaan Hermione. "Kami harus mengelabui Harry dan Ron dulu, Mione. Well, sebenarnya kami sudah ada janji dengan mereka tadinya."

"Oh, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud…"

"Lupakan, Mione. Masalahmu lebih penting!" ucap Ginny dengan nada final. Ia mengajak Luna dan Hermione duduk di dekat pohon yang rindang. "Jadi apa ada yang terjadi?"

"Aku… Err~ tidak ada. Hanya saja aku bertengkar dengannya," Hermione mengucapkannya dengan tergagap.

"Oh, Mione. Sejak kapan kau tidak bertengkar dengannya?" Ginny tampak jengkel, "Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain, ayolah ceritakan pada kami!"

"Tenanglah, Gin. Jangan memaksa Hermione," ucap Luna lembut.

"Err~ sebenarnya semalam aku mendengar bahwa dia akan pergi berkencan dengan Astoria greengrass."

"Berkencan?" ucap Luna dan Ginny berbarengan. "Lalu, kau bertengkar dengannya karena itu?" tambah Ginny.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku memang kesal dengannya. Aku mengabaikannya karena aku masih kesal dan, dia marah padaku. Aku.. kukira aku tak mau dia membenciku lagi," Hermione mengatakannya dengan nada memohon.

"Oh, Mione. Kau benar-benar membuatku geli. Kau tidak seharusnya sekesal itu padanya. Sebuah kencan tidak akan mengubah Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greengrass sebagai pasangan kekasih," ucap Ginny berusaha menghibur.

Luna buru-buru menyangga, "Ginny, jangan samakan mereka denganmu yang dulu. Kita tidak tahu kan, apa saja yang terjadi ketika mereka berkencan. Kurasa respon Hermione itu sangat wajar. Ia cemburu."

Hermione merenggut, "Jangan berdebat mengenai hal itu. Aku butuh saran kalian untuk berbaikan dengannya, tetapi ya, kau tahu kan.. aku…"

"Kau malu memulainya?" sahut Luna.

"Yeah, kau benar Luna."

"Tidak ada salahnya kau meminta maaf kepadanya terlebih dulu," ucap Luna lembut dan polos.

Ginny tampak tidak setuju, "Tidak-tidak, kau tak perlu meminta maaf padanya, Mione. Kau tidak boleh merendahkan dirimu di depan Draco."

Luna mulai menanggapinya lagi, well tampaknya keduanya tidak akan berhenti berdebat mengenai hal itu. Jadi, Hermione berdiri menutup telinganya dengan kesal. _Aku benar-benar bodoh harus memanggil keduanya, paling tidak.. harusnya salah satu dari mereka saja sudah cukup._

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ginny saat menyadari Hermione sudah berdiri, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Well, kurasa ini sudah cukup. Aku sudah tahu harus melakukan apa," katanya berusaha meyakinkan Ginny dan Luna.

"Benarkah?" tanya keduanya berbarengan dan berdiri bersamaan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tambah Ginny.

"Itu… bukan urusan kalian!," seru Hermione sambil berlari meninggalkan keduanya yang kebingungan. Hermione berhenti sebentar, "Hey, cepatlah kembali ke kastil. Kurasa Harry dan Ron sudah menunggu kalian. Terima kasih sudah membantuku!" teriaknya dari jauh dan kembali berlari lagi.

Hermione berlari kembali menuju kastil dengan terburu-buru. Ia menatap arlojinya, _masih jam 9 lewat. Dia pasti belum bangun. Entahlah, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi setidaknya aku di Asrama pagi ini._

Hermione masuk ke dalam Asramanya, menyadari suasana masih sepi. _Well, baguslah dia belum bangun. Ah, aku bisa membuatkannya sarapan kalau begitu. _Hermione berjalan menuju pantry, namun kemudian berbelok ke arah tangga menuju kamarnya. _Cokelat pemberian Mum kemarin, tidak terlalu buruk untuk sarapan pagi. Aku bisa mengolahnya menjadi brownies, atau chocolate éclair. Draco pasti menyukainya. _Hermione tersenyum senang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan Draco, ketika.. "Kyaaaaaa…" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

"Arghhh…" teriak Draco ikut berteriak disela-sela teriakan Hermione. "Hentikan, kau benar-benar mengagetkan saja."

Hermione menutup matanya,"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan dengan sehelai handuk itu, Malfoy?"

Draco melirik ke arah tubuhnya, memang benar ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek yang ditutupi lilitan handuk. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang atletis itu terpampang jelas, tapi _memangnya ada yang salah? _pikir Draco. "Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Memangnya kenapa?"

Hermione membuka matanya, menatapnya kesal. Kemudian ia memutar bola matanya jengkel saat Draco masih memasang ekspresi tidak bersalah, "Bisakah kau paling tidak menggunakan kaosmu ketika berkeliaran di asrama KITA, Malfoy."

Draco segera mengerti maksud pembicaraan Hermione, dan ia tersenyum jahil, "Well, bagaimana? Kurasa kau menikmatinya?"

"Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang atau aku akan melemparmu dengan bantal dari kamar!" perintahnnya. Hermione meskipun kesal, namun ia bisa merasakan mukanya memanas. Merasakan wajahnya merona karena _blushing_.

Draco tidak menghiraukan perkataan Hermione, ia masih saja tersenyum diikuti tampang licik yang biasanya ia tampilkan. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka? Lihat! Mukamu merah, Hermione." Ucapya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Berhenti!" perintahnya ketakutan, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika Draco mulai mendekatinya. Tidak, yang membuatnya takut adalah, keadaan Draco yang telanjang dada.

Draco menunjukkan kembali senyum liciknya, "Aku tidak mau," jawabnya dengan suara yang dimanja-manjakan.

Hermione menelan ludahnya ketika dia sudah menempel dengan tembok di belakangnya, sedangkan Draco sudah berada sekian centimeter dengannya. Perlahan ia menutup ruang diantaranya dan Hermione. Hermione menahan nafas dan menutup rapat kedua matanya ketika Draco meletakkan tangannya di tembok didekat telinga sebelah kirinya. Setelah menutup matanya, Hermione menggantungkan nasibnya pada indra-indranya yang menjadi lebih tajam. Ia bisa mencium bau Mint khas laki-laki pucat itu. Ia juga bisa merasakan desahan nafas Draco di pipinya, kemudian beralih di telinganya. "Kau tahu, mukamu saat ini sangat konyol," bisik Draco.

Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika Draco membisikkan kata-kata itu. Hermione tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Draco, ia hanya bisa menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh ulah Draco barusan. Namun, ketika Draco telah bergerak menjauh sambil tertawa, ia segera terbangun dari dunia fantasinya.

"Kurang ajar kau, Malfoy!" katanya sambil melayangkan bantal yang terbang dari kamarnya ke arah Malfoy. Bantal itu tepat mengenai kepala Draco. Tanpa menunggu komentar Draco, Hermione kembali menambahkan, "Cepat pakai bajumu sekarang!"

Draco mengelus-elus kepalanya, menggerutu tidak jelas dan kemudian segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Hermione menghela nafas, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya mengambil sesuatu yang dicarinya tadi. Kemudian kembali ke pantry, membuat sarapan dengan senyuman yang tak henti mengembang di bibirnya.

**To Be Continued**

**AN :** Thanks for reading any kinds of critic, comment, and yang lainnya ditunggu untuk dilayangkan di review :) Oiya, jawaban review untuk pemilik acc langsung di PM seperti biasa (maaf telat), dan ada beberapa yg via twitter atau media lainnya. Di bawah ini untuk pengguna non-acc..

Lily love snowdrop : thank youuu lily :* iya, sengaja di bikin jual mahal, hehe.

via lulu : salam kenal jua via, iya multi-chap. Yeah, sometimes astoria memang menyebalkan :/

hey guys, thanks for reviewing, i wish you keep reviewing me for my betterment then. Love ya :)


End file.
